headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ms. Marvel Vol 4
| imprint = | type = | years published = 2016-present | total issues = 38+ | featured characters = Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) | creators = G. Willow Wilson; Takeshi Miyazawa; Adrain Alphona; Ian Herring; Joe Caramagna; Cliff Chiang; Sana Amanat; Charles Beacham | previous = ''Ms. Marvel'', Vol. 3 | next = ''Magnificent Ms. Marvel'' }} Ms. Marvel is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and began publication in January, 2016. The series features Kamala Khan in the costumed guise of Ms. Marvel. The first creative team on the title consisted of writer G. Willow Wilson with artwork by Takeshi Miyazawa and Adrain Alphona. Coloring was by Ian Herring with Joe Caramagna and Virtual Calligraphy on lettering. * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 1 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 2 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 3 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 4 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 5 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 6 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 7 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 8 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 9 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 10 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 11 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 12 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 13 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 14 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 15 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 16 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 17 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 18 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 19 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 20 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 21 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 22 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 23 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 24 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 25 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 26 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 27 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 28 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 29 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 30 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 31 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 32 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 33 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 34 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 35 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 36 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 37 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 38 * None * Ms. Marvel: Super Famous * Ms. Marvel: Civil War II * Ms. Marvel: Damage Per Second * Ms. Marvel: Mecca * Ms. Marvel: Teenage Wasteland * The character of Kamala Khan was created by writer Kelly Sue DeConnick and artists Scott Hepburn and Gerardo Sandoval. She first appeared in ''Captain Marvel'', Volume 7 #14 in September, 2013 in the final chapter of "The Enemy Within" storyline. She first became Ms. Marvel in the ''All-New Marvel NOW! Point One'' #1 one-shot special in March, 2014. * Ms. Marvel (2016) redirects to this page. * Axel Alonso was the Editor-in-Chief at Marvel Comics when this series began. * Issues #1-3 comprise the "Super-Famous" storyline. * Issues #4-6 comprise the "Army of One" storyline. * Issue #7 is a "Civil War II" tie-in issue. * Issues #14-17 comprise the "Damage Per Second" storyline. * Issues #19-22 comprise the "Mecca" storyline. * Issues #23-24 comprise the "Northeast Corridor" storyline. * Issues #25-28 comprise the "Teenage Wasteland" storyline. * Issues #29-30 comprise the "Something New" storyline. * Issues #32-35 comprise the "The Ratio" storyline. * Kamala Khan appearances * * * *